


Bikinis and Sunshine

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Fat and Beautiful [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bikinis and Sunshine

The morning after your date, you woke up in Dean’s arms for the first time in two weeks. That day, you were moved back into the room that you had shared with him. While he understood that things weren’t perfect, just having you back in his arms at night meant the world to him.

You continued to work with Sam, enjoying the feeling it gave you. Dean agreed that you should keep it up as long as it made you happy. When out on a case, you did simple things around the motel room.

A month after your date, a case took you mere minutes from the beach. Dean’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. You, on the other hand, felt like you’d throw up. It wasn’t like your insecurities would go away overnight, things took time. And it wasn’t like wearing a bathing suit was something that you did often. In fact, you never really needed to.

Your second morning there, Dean surprised you. “Looks like this morning is going to be spent on the beach, baby.” He beamed.

“Dean…” You sighed. “If you want to go check out the hot chicks, go right ahead.”

He pouted. “I bought you a bathing suit.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Was hoping to work on the case, show off my girlfriend.” Dean held up a small bag and you raised an eyebrow at him. “Please?”

You grabbed the bag from him. “Sam learned those puppy eyes from you, Dean Winchester.” You teased, making him grin. “Dork.” You smiled, kissing him softly. “I’ll be out shortly…” With a small sigh, you went into the bathroom to change. Talk about moving out of your comfort zone.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and you came out. “Really? A _bikini_?!” You snapped, motioning to your body. He’d bought you a teal bikini. The bottoms were high waisted, and the top reminded you of a bra. “I’m not going outside like this.” Your hands were on yours hips as you shook your head. 

“You look fucking hot.” He grinned. “I’m serious.” Dean walked over to you and put his arms around you. “This really shows you off, sweetheart.”

“Dean, I don’t feel comfortable enough to wear this.” You told him sadly.

He kissed you softly. “You are brave, you’re strong, you’re beautiful, and I love you.” Dean assured you. “If you want to change, I won’t stop you, but I think you should give it a shot.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “If I want to come back and change, I will.”

“Deal, I’ll even come with you back to the motel.” Kissing you again, he moved to grab the bag with the towels and such in it.

* * *

It took a bit, but you finally managed to calm your nerves. You were lounging on a towel, getting a bit of sun. Dean had been nice enough to rub your sunscreen all over your back before heading off to get the two of you some drinks, leaving you alone for the time being. Sam was enjoying the ocean at the moment, so you looked forward to him gushing about it later. Chances were, he’d say they should hit the ocean up more often, and it would be a dream for ages before it happened again.

Hearing a group of guys, you tensed up ever so slightly, worried about their reactions to you. Their voices were getting louder, and you calmed your breathing, focusing on the fact that Dean would be back at any moment.

“Oh, my God.” One started to laugh. “Look at that fatass.” Your stomach dropped. Were they talking about you?

Another joined in. “Might want to call animal control. Looks like there’s a beached whale.” The group laughed, making you tear up. You could tell they were younger by their voices.

“Doesn’t she know fat chicks aren’t supposed to wear things like that? No one wants to see that.”

You were about to get up and walk away when you heard Dean’s voice. “You’re talking about her, right?”

“Yeah, man.” You could hear the grin in the guy’s voice. “Only fatty I see around here.”

“Wanna know what I see?” You assumed that at least one of them nodded, as he went on. “I see my fucking _girlfriend_.” He ground out.

“Wait, what?! You’re like…way too good for that!”

Dean set the drinks down next to you before getting in the guy’s face. You rolled just enough to watch. From your angle, you saw the tick in his jaw that told you just how angry he was. “You heard me.” His voice was low, his eyes locked on the other guy’s. “You look at her and all you see is some fat chick, _right_?” The guy shrugged. “Sure, my girl’s a bit bigger. I fuckin’ **_love_** it. She’s beautiful, smart, and more woman than you could ever handle.” You blushed at the look on his face. “So, before you go around running your mouth, learn a thing or two about women.”

As Dean turned to you, he gave you that smirk that told you he was all riled up now. You couldn’t help but grin back at him, enjoying how he didn’t let them get away with that.

* * *


End file.
